


Raising a Superhero by Tony Stark

by Confusingtruth



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, father tony, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusingtruth/pseuds/Confusingtruth
Summary: Tony Stark was many things, as he once said, a genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. But amongst all these things he was not a bad father. That’s right he, Anthony Edward Stark, was a proud father and even though Peter was a mistake, he was the best mistake that Tony ever made in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark was many things, as he once said, a genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. But amongst all these things he was not a bad father. That’s right he, Anthony Edward Stark, was a proud father and even though Peter was a mistake, he was the best mistake that Tony ever made in his life.  
\------------------  
He remembers when Pepper first brought the one year old into his office. Mary, Peter’s mother had died a few days ago and the child had no one else in the world except for Tony. 

Tony did not agree with the responsibility. So he did what he deemed logical at that time, he threw money at the child. He got a nanny from the most finest establishment and handed the responsibility to the nanny, before going back to his eccentric lifestyle. 

And that proved the biggest mistake he made with Peter. 

___________________ 

Tony had just finished a 32 hour binge at the workshop and now seemed like the perfect time (2 am) to get some coffee. Now how can he polarize waves that are not transverse …. 

Tony stopped near Peter’s room, he could hear faint whimpering coming from the room, which was odd because the kid was usually so quiet. Curiosity piqued Tony decided to investigate what was happening. He opened the door and was immediately greeted by the sight of a really pale sickly toddler. Thanking his lucky stars that he had already showered in the lab, Tony reached in the lifted the child into his arms. 

“Hey buddy, what wrong?” reaching down to kiss Peter’s forehead. He has fever, a high fever. In panic Tony called Pepper. 

“Peter’s sick. I came upstairs from the lab, the new prototype is done by the way, and the nanny is missing and he has a high fever, and you’re the only woman I can call since women know these things right?! He’s pale and… and…” 

“Calm down Tony, Peter has a fever?” she asked calmly. Swallowing loudly Tony gave and affirmative. 

“Well it’s too late to take him to a doctor so the only thing you can do is try to keep his fever down,” she explained as Tony juggles the wriggly baby. 

Once he finished talking to Pepper, Tony stood in the middle of the room with gently rocking Peter, humming Hey Jude under his breath. The boy would nuzzle his nose roughly into Tony’s wife beater, most likely due to a congested nose and every now and then the babe’s whimper would turn into a wail.  
Finally the whimpers subside enough for Tony to place Peter on the center of the crib. He fetched soft flannel cloth with lukewarm water and for five hours he stood vigilant near his son, his son! and later when he found out that he was close to losing Peter to pneumonia something just changed in Tony.  
Tony realized something that day, he doesn’t know what he realized so he took on Peter’s responsibility because this boy would be the joy in his life. 

\--------------- 

“Now the quicker I start teaching you the better. Let’s start with Newton’s first law,” said Tony to his 15 month old son. Peter was sitting in his high chair wearing a pink onesie, sucking on his fist while Tony made breakfast. 

“An object at rest stays at rest and an object in motion stays in motion with the same speed and in the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force,” Tony looked at his son questioningly to which Peter sneezed. Smiling fondly Tony ruffled the toddler’s hair. Tony doesn’t expect Peter to know all this, he’s no Howard for expecting this from his son. Tony would be content no matter how Peter turned out to be. Tony sighed and looked at the bowl of oatmeal mush in his hand, he knew a bath will be necessary after this and not just for Peter 

“Fatherhood suits you Stark.” 

“Oh buzz of Rhodes.” Rhodey gave a hearty chuckle and pressed a kiss on top of Peter’s head. As Peter’s godfather, Rhodey made sure to visit when he was off duty and this meant spoiling the boy rotten with gifts. Peter adored Rhodey. 

“Come to spoil my kid again” 

“I missed you too Tones,” Rhodey said an sat down on a stool. He was wearing civilian clothes so he must have come from his mother’s house, Tony deduced. 

“You okay?” Tony softly said. Since the first time Rhodes came back from Afghanistan, with haunted eyes and blood on his hand, Tony always asks the same question. He knows that people do not ask soldiers this question, fearing the repercussion, but Tony knows that sometimes you just got to ask. 

“I’ll be okay,” Rhodes said with a smile “Can I feed Peter?”

“Suit yourself.”  
After half an hour when he saw a mush covered Rhodes and Peter no one could blame Tony for taking a picture. 

\------------ 

“Do you have a family Stark?” Yinsen asked and Tony’s mind took him to his seven year old son. Tony was so grateful that no one did not know about Peter. 

“Yes.” 

When Tony crashed the Mark I and was stranded in the dessert, the only thought that was running in his mind was, “I’ll never see my baby again.” 

And when Rhodey found him in the dessert all he thought was “I’m coming Peter.”  
\---------------------- 

When the plane landed in California, Pepper was waiting for him at the platform. Everyone were pleased to see him (Ha!) but Tony had only one thing in his mind, he wanted to see his son. So he asked for a cheese burger, he knew Pepper would understand. 

And when he returned to the Malibu house Tony treaded with careful steps . “Jarvis, where’s Peter?” 

“The young master is currently in your bedroom, but I do not think he is very keen on seeing you,” The AI said. Tony moved towards the master bedroom. 

“I’m sorry buddy,” was the first thing Tony said to the lump on the center of the bed. Tony gave the kid a few minutes and changed into something comfortable, all the while trying not to focus on the blue glow in the center of his chest that had a network of scars, Tony doesn’t think he can ever look at a car battery the same way again. Once he was changed, Tony slowly got on the bed and toed the lump which snarled in response and then sat up. 

Peter sat up, eyes red rimmed and face pale. Tony carefully pulled him into a hug, humming some nameless tune under his breath. “You okay Buddy?” 

“I was scared,” whispered Peter sounding every bit as exhausted as Tony felt, Peter wrapped his arms around Tony as tightly as his hands could. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I’d never leave you buddy, not willingly.” Peter rubbed his face against Tony’s chest a habit he had since he was a baby, Tony thought fondly

When Peter noticed the reactor in his chest he traced it with his finger, curious. “What’s this?” 

“It’s a mini arc reactor,” he said to which Peter made a confused sound. 

“I thought that was impossible.”

“Well your daddy’s a genius,” he said to which Peter rolled his eyes. He should really stop Pepper from teaching these things to Peter.  
\------------------------  
In the morning Tony woke with a sharp gasp, with the phantom feeling of water in his lungs. Thankfully Peter didn’t wake up. 

He walked towards the bathroom sink and clutched the counter till his knuckles were white he could feel a headache coming on but he had to push through, his chest hurt and even though the shrapnel has stopped he could still feel them digging into his flesh. 

“Hmm… dad?” 

“Hey baby,” he turned to his son and tried to smile. 

“Wha ya doin …hmm… here,” Peter asked his words slurring together. 

“Nothing baby go back to bed,” he replied and Peter warily left him for bed. 

Tomorrow he’ll ask Rhodey to take Peter to New York. Peter needs to stay safe while Tony deals with Obadiah Stane.

 

“You can’t do this, it’s insane!” 9 year old Peter said as he stared in horror as his father took a sip at the milkshake that DUM-E just handed to Tony. 

“It’s not that bad,” Tony said with a cringe as the taste of engine oil hit his tongue “I take it back.” 

Peter laughed and went back to his drawings. Tony looked at his son fondly, Peter was already showing signs of being a genius but Tony trying to make him enjoy childhood as much as possible even though he was home schooled. 

Absentmindedly Tony rubbed his chest, he knew there were a spider web of black scars present. The heart that saved him before is slowly killing him. Secretly he made sure that Rhodey got War Machine, Pepper was the CEO of Stark Industries and most importantly his son had enough money and safety to last a lifetime and more. 

But the one thing that’s eating up his mind was SHEILD, they’d sent a spy to watch over him (and they thought he wouldn’t notice, he’s a genius for Christ Sake) and god knows how hard he tried to hide Peter. If they did find Peter, Tony knows they’ll take him, SHEILD isn’t as clean as it seems. 

“Hey Peter, you’ll be okay without me right?” 

The boy gave Tony an inquisitive look “What’d you mean? Are you going on another business trip?” 

“It’s nothing serious buddy,” Tony said and turned back to his workbench tears burning at his eyes. He would never see his baby grow up and become a great man that he would be. Tony had failed to complete his role as a father. When Tony’s mother died he had been older but Peter was still a child and he had no other family in the world. 

Then Tony found May.  
\----------------------- 

“Why are you doing this Daddy,” Peter wailed at Tony. But Tony had his back against his son, if Peter hated him the pain of his death might lessen 

May Parker was a blessing of sorts. She was the widow of Benjamin Parker the brother Mary Parker. Mary had been estranged by her family when they found out she was pregnant with Peter. Ben had maintained contact with his sister for some time before Mary severed all contact. Before Ben had died he had asked his wife to find his sister and take care of her. 

May had searched far and wide and this search had led here to Peter Parker Stark. “You are willing to give me custody?” she had asked dubiously and Tony had said “I have my reason.” 

“I don’t want to go! Leave me!” 

“Dad!” 

“DAD!”  
When the door closed with an automated click, Tony fell to his knees and wept. He wept for his friend, he wept for his death and he wept for the loss of his son. 

\-------------------  
After Tony saw the reels that Howard left for him, he fell into deep thought before JARVIS alerted him of Peter’s presences, he had snuck in and was hiding in his closet. Wearily Tony went to look for Peter. He knew his son well enough to have prepared for this issue. 

 

“Is it because you’re dying?” was the question Peter greeted him with. 

“Yes.” Of course his smart boy had found out about his sickness. “May is your aunt she’ll take care of you when I’m gone.”

“I don’t want to stay with her dad, please,” Peter begged, as tears wouldn’t stop rolling down his baby soft cheeks. 

“Baby, it’s for the best,” Tony said voice coming out strangled “When I’m gone...” 

“Please ….” 

And Tony cracked like an eggshell. 

\---------------------  
Later when Tony made the new Arc Reactor core and beat Justin Hammer’s sorry ass, he was glad that he kept Peter with him. May had seen how Peter reacted being away from Tony and she conceded only asking Peter to visit her frequently. 

Many thigs happened after that. 

The Avengers formed, SHEILD fell. he removed his reactor, Ultron; but worst of all was that damn radioactive spider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure May?” Tony asked, nervously toying with her horrid fruit cake. 
> 
> “Tony, you know that Peter is perfectly welcome to stay with me and continue with his studies,” she said giving Tony the look which was vaguely like the look Pepper gave him when he was being stupid. He should have never introduced them.

“Are you sure May?” Tony asked, nervously toying with her horrid fruit cake. 

“Tony, you know that Peter is perfectly welcome to stay with me and continue with his studies,” she said giving Tony the look which was vaguely like the look Pepper gave him when he was being stupid. He should have never introduced them. 

“I’m going to go say goodbye,” he stood up and went to Peter’s new room where he found the recently turned teenager putting away his clothes. 

“You’re hovering dad,” Peter said “I’ll be fine.” 

“It’s not too late, the Avengers can stay at the Tower we can stay at one of the mansions.” 

“You need to build relations in the team and what better way than to share sharing living space, besides I wanna see what school is like,” Peter explained “Real school dad, not homeschooling… don’t give me that face." Tony pouted, he has no idea where the years have gone, it seemed like it was just yesterday he had a wriggling baby in his arms. 

“Look at you being so mature.” 

“One of us has to.” 

“Brat,” Tony said and then pulled Peter into a hug “be nice to May and visit me every weekend.” 

“I will.” 

____________________

*Time Stamp Peter is 14 going on 15*

Living with the Avenger was an experience in itself. It took time but they co-existed, one might say that they’re even friends. They all have a past and it makes Tony feel … he doesn’t feel lonely. 

(There is also something blooming between him and Steve. They’re dancing around each other only time will tell where it leads them. )

He wakes up at 7, a habit instilled when Peter was small, and Natasha will be at the table with tea ( she doesn’t like coffee, that heathen) so Tony will starts the coffee maker and stare at the machine ( no he’s not glaring at the machine Barton) by then Steve would be back from his run and start making breakfast the rest would slowly trickle in while Tony looked at Steve’s ass from behind the mug. 

They have group movie nights, training. Everyone mostly stays at the tower; Clint and Thor have rooms in the tower but they mostly stay at their respective homes. (Bruce wasn’t around currently since he flew in a rouge jet and all) 

“Tony!” 

Tony is pulled out from his thoughts by an unimpressed Natasha. They were in the kitchen and Tony still was under 3 cups of coffee “what?” 

“Next weekend, you remember we have to go to Clint’s place right? We all agreed,” she said in a Tone that implied that Tony was slow. Tony scowled. 

He did remember that it was thanksgiving and Laura Barton, bless her heart, had invited them for dinner. Clint’s wife had taken a shining to Tony, he highly suspected that she saw him as one of her unruly children. For most of the part Tony would love to go to the Barton’s home but this time he couldn’t.  
There isn’t a holiday that Tony won’t celebrate with his son. 

“I can’t go.” 

“Why not?” 

“I have plans,” Tony said defensively. 

“Who has plans,” Steve asked as he entered the kitchen looking oh so godly.  


“Tony, he has plans for thanks giving,” Natasha stated and then as an afterthought added “Is it because Wanda will be there?” 

No it wasn’t because of the girl. She and Tony had made peace over what had happened in the past. They both know that certain circumstances had caused the problems and there was no use crying over it. 

“No, can’t you accept that I have a prior engagement,” Tony snapped, Natasha just raised an eyebrow. 

“Well we’ll miss you Tony,” Steve said and smiled crookedly at Tony 

Oh god. 

______________ 

“Don’t you dare do that dad,” Peter said as he snatched his math’s book from Tony’s hand. They were in the lab, Tony was tinkering while Peter was doing homework and talking about his day. 

“It’s blasphemy,” Tony said and looked at the book with disgust, half of the things in the book were wrong. “How’s the decathlon coming along?” 

“Fine except that jerk Flash is in it now.” 

Tony made a sly face and said “How is Liz?” which made him promptly fall into a fit of laughter at the way Peter’s face turned pink. 

“Yeah ha-ha dad,” Peter grumbled and went back to his work. 

Tony was proud of his son, though he was not popular, Peter had a good friend, he was acing all his subjects and had developed a crush on girl. He had a normal high school life and Tony has the comfort of knowing that Peter has a normal life. 

“I’m going to the Oscorp labs for a field trip,” his son said offhandedly. 

Tony grimaced “Why Oscorp, Stark Industries also does field trips.” 

“I have seen the Stark industries lab and its main genius,” Peter smiled as he stood from this workbench and hip checked Tony. 

“Well at least it’s not Hammer.” 

_____________________ 

On the day the Avengers had to leave for the Barton’s place, Tony was in the kitchen humming along an unknown song and making lasagna, from scratch. 

“Stark, you’re freaking me out man!” Clint shouted as he entered the kitchen. 

“Screw you, Birdbrain.” 

“ Why are you cooking?” 

“Why? Can’t I?” Tony snarked. 

“I’m just going to leave?” Clint said and backed out slowly as if Tony was a ticking bomb. 

“What an idiot.” 

Once all the Avengers boarded the Quinn jet and left, Tony took his most mundane car and drove down to Queens, lasagna placed beside him because he knew that May was not the sharpest knife when it comes to cooking. 

___________________ 

May welcomed Tony with a kiss on the cheek and with news that the Turkey had survived but the side dishes were done for except for the potatoes. Tony promised that he’ll help her with the gravy after he’s seen Peter. 

Tony finds his son fiddling around with a prehistoric looking desktop “Where did you get that garbage?” 

“By the road,” Peter replied as if it was the most normal thing there is. 

“So what are you doing with it?” 

“I need parts for the science fair.” 

“I can give you the custom made parts?” Tony said, his words coming out like a question. 

“It’s more fun this way,” Peter said with a smile and gave Tony a bear hug, rubbing his nose against Tony’s jacket. “I think you should help May, I smell something burning. 

Tony cursed and ran towards the Kitchen.  
_______________ 

Thanksgiving was a success. Tony, Peter and May stuffed themselves full with Turkey, potatoes and Lasagna and then further filled themselves with chocolate ice-cream. They continued the night with monopoly which ended with Tony flipping the board and sulking for half an hour until May hit him on the head and Peter started laughing till his sides hurt. The night ended with Tony crashing on the couch.

_____________________  
What Tony didn’t know was when he fell asleep Friday picked up on something… a new Vigilante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips and criticism are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little messy after thanksgiving, like Tony’s lecture that led to him realizing some terrible truths. His attempts to tame the Avengers which led to Steve leaving in a huff and Zola getting into Barnes’ coding and releasing the Winter Soldier.

Things got a little messy after thanksgiving, like Tony’s lecture that led to him realizing some terrible truths. His attempts to tame the Avengers which led to Steve leaving in a huff and Zemo getting into Barnes’ coding and releasing the Winter Soldier. 

The most disturbing thing was Tony finding out the new vigilante’s identity… Peter Benjamin Stark. 

Tony didn’t know whether to kill Peter or hide him from the world. 

After realizing the truth of Peter, Tony knew he won’t be able to change Peter’s mind, his son had the tendency to be a stubborn mule when he wanted to do something, so Tony did the second best thing.

He built his Peter the world’s best suit; based on Tony’s knowledge on Spiderman , he upgraded the suit until he was sure Peter would be safe. 

(And if he had sent Pepper after Oscorp, it was nobody’s business but his and Peppers) 

_____________  
Peter knew he had been found out when he fund his father sitting on his bed with his face devoid of emotion. “So you know” 

“Were you ever going to tell me Peter.” 

Peter flinched “I was going to tell you but you seemed so busy these past few weeks.” 

Tony sighed and then pulled himself off Peter’s bed; for the first time Peter realized how tired his dad looked. 

“Peter you know that you are the most important thing in my life. Even if it’s the end of the world I want you to know that I will always have time for you and don’t forget it.” 

“Dad…”  
“I left a little something for you, wear it the next time you go out.” 

Peter sighed. That could have gone better. 

 

______________________

Tony knew the confrontation between the split Avengers was inevitable. So he scraped together his half of the Avengers and went to face Steve. 

Tony for all his confidence did not expect a certain 15 year old to sling a web and steal captain America’s shield. 

Dammit Peter 

_____________________ 

Before he was to leave and go after Steve and Barnes, Tony stopped and had words with Peter in the hotel suit he was staying in. 

“You are in so much trouble Peter Stark.” 

“I know, but dad come on you need all the help you can get.” 

“Peter it’s my job to protect you, not drag you into my fights.” 

Peter smiled and reached for a hug, nose rubbing against Tony’s suit jacket, “I know dad but sometimes I wanna help you too.” 

Tony’s heart clenched, where had his small boy had gone and when did this young man arrive.  
“I know you’re going after the Captain, so I want you to be safe.” 

Tony didn’t come back safe.

 

____________________ 

Caved in chest cavity. That’s what caused his father to go into cardiac arrest.

It was caused by a shield. 

Peter never felt dread and cold anger like he did that day 

Captain Steven Rogers had lost all respect Peter ever had for him. 

Caved in chest cavity. 

__________________ 

Recovery is a hard thing, Peter discovered. His Uncle Rhodey still had difficulty walking with the braces dad made him. Rhodey still gets angry at tasks that he can’t perform which he previously could. The braces are bulky and heavy, still a prototype and it looks so foreign on Rhodey. 

His father has difficulty in breathing sometimes. Phantom pains. Peter knows sometimes his father doesn’t sleep for days until he crashes, he knows because Peter is the one who carries Tony to bed when he cashes. (He was so grateful for the strength he had now). The letter that arrived for Tony was somewhat of a balm and a reminder of what happened. 

Recovery is hard but they get better. Those memories might still be fresh but they don’t control his family and for that Peter is grateful. 

________________________ 

When he is sure his father can be alone now, Peter leaves for his aunt’s home with his new suit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony went to drop Peter at May’s he sent Happy out to fetch Peter’s bags. Peter asked him when the next mission was and got this as a reply,   
> “We’ll call you” 
> 
> As Happy drove the car away Tony hoped with all his heart that the kid had a normal school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who watched Black Panther how was it ?   
> I found it awesome!!   
> Thoughts on Shuri and Peter...   
> How would they interact?

When Tony went to drop Peter at May’s he sent Happy out to fetch Peter’s bags. Peter asked him when the next mission was and got this as a reply,   
“We’ll call you” 

As Happy drove the car away Tony hoped with all his heart that the kid had a normal school year. 

_____________ 

It was not a normal school year. 

 

Peter was eager to be an Avenger (Tony heard every single one of his voicemails). He had a fight with Peter over the Spider-man suit. Tony went suit shopping with Peter and laughed his butt off at May’s failed attempt to teach his awkward son how to dance; Spider powers or not Peter was still lanky and clumsy. 

The biggest highlight was Peter being proven wrong that he was nothing without the suit. (Happiest moment of the year) 

__________________

The media had Known that a Stark heir existed, they had multiple pictures of Tony Stark with a child at various ages; but they never figured out his identity, Tony made sure of that. When Peter was very young Pepper had told him of making Peter a public knowledge, not so much as the paparazzi would hound the kid but more in the terms of making the people slightly aware of Peter. 

So when Peter told him that he would rather keep Spider-man for the little guy and wants the world to know he was a Stark, Tony was speechless. Pepper looked smug, nonetheless she quickly dressed her favorite nephew in a suit and hid all his acne. 

To say the media was wild was an understatement, for the first time in his life Tony was grateful that he mostly wore shades because the camera flashes didn’t stop. So many questions were asked. 

“Mr. Stark where was your son all this time.” 

“Why did you keep him a secret.” 

“How old is your son, Mr. Stark.” 

Pepper gave them a brief summary, on what his name when he was born and how Mary had passed away.

______________

Tony once told May that if Mary had told him before, he would have made an honest woman out of her. 

May told Tony that she was sure that Mary would have grown to love him. 

(Peter heard all of this but he never spoke of it) 

________________

“So its Peter Stark? Parker an alibi?” was the first thing MJ asked him as he entered the library for decathlon training. 

“Parker is my Maternal name,” Peter said with a smile, this was the first genuine question he heard after the press conference, Ned was still mad about not telling him the truth. 

The training continued on as usual. (And if he kept looking superiorly at Flash, it was nobody’s business but his) 

His week had been odd, expected, but still odd. People who never graced his presence suddenly wanted to get to know him, even teachers greeted him differently. It came to show how many people actually cared about him, like Ned who got pissed at him for not telling and MJ who still treated him with casual indifference. 

He still stayed with May but it was less frequent, this was because Tony had bought a small building for himself and in Queens

______________ 

What Peter hated when adults kept something from him. Something that they thought was irrelevant, like currently his dad did. Peter’s day had started normally until May told him during breakfast that the Avengers were pardoned and had set sail for America, HE WAS GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE!   
***

“Did you know?” Peter said as he barged in Tony’s new workshop apartment. 

“About what?” muttered his father, elbows deep in a complicated looking machine. 

“Steve, him and his group of “hero’s” are coming back!” 

“Okay first, I could hear your air quotes and second it doesn’t matter.” 

“It doesn’t matter?! That man put you in Cardiac arrest!” 

“That doesn’t mean the rest don’t deserve a second chance,” Tony firmly stated. 

“What second chance? They choose their path already!” 

“Peter do not speak in that tone!” Tony said and then with a sigh he continued “They choose their path, that doesn’t mean their families have to suffer, Scott and Barton’s kids don’t deserve that.” 

“And they don’t deserve the tower you gave to them freely!” Peter shouted and then stomped into his room, slamming the door shut. 

“I was wondering where the teenage anger was.”   
__________________   
Vision had left to see the world after the events of Civil war, Peter still receives text messages and picture of Visions travels. 

Peter also knows that Tony misses Vision dearly. After all Tony did create him.  
__________________ 

Avengers Tower is still owned by Tony Stark, Steve knows this because Hill told him. Tony had willingly given the Tower to the Avengers and he still funds them too. He sometimes wonders what happened to the phone that Steve had sent to Tony, does he still have it or did Tony destroy it? 

King T’Challa’s sister had removed the coding from Bucky’s memory, so America had pardoned him as well, Steve felt utter joy in finally taking Bucky back home as a free man, but at the back of his mind Steve still ached for Tony. 

“Barton’s going home, so is Lang,” Natasha said as she came and stood beside him. They were at the tower for a week now and since everything has cooled down it was no surprise that they were going. 

“I’m glad.” 

“There’s also new news on Stark. He has son,” Natasha said softly “Stark’s been raising him since he was a baby.” 

Steve doesn’t know how to respond  
________________ 

Laura understands why Tony had done what he had done. He told her why he did it when he came to apologize for sending Clint into hiding, his shirt trying to hide the white bandages on his chest. 

She just wished Clint had thought everything through before going to fight. 

_________________ 

Steve thinks that being unpredictable runs in the Stark blood. It hadn’t been two minutes since he heard about the Stark heir that Hill told him Peter Stark was in the living room. 

Indeed he was, Peter Stark sat on a leather couch in a two piece suit, his jacked casually thrown beside him. God he was young. And he looked exactly like Tony. Everyone in the tower had come to see.

“What do you want?” Clint asked, hostility evident in his voice. 

“I have no interest in coming to see you, but circumstances have led me here,” The boy replied with even more hostility. 

“So why are you here?” Natasha asked, her voice neutral. 

The young Stark gave them all a shark like grin and stood up, “I just came to warn the Captain, stay away from my father, if you know what’s best.” 

Peter Stark was leaving when he suddenly turned and caught Natasha’s wrist, she had crept up behind him and was going to attach a tracking device, the kid caught her. No one ever caught her. 

“I would appreciate if you didn’t do that,” Peter smiled and left them all staring at hi in shock. 

______________ 

Peter sat in a taxi and thought, thank god for Spider senses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiler for black panther in the story

After his visit to the Avengers Peter and his father have a fall out again but luckily May straightens their act and Peter and Tony settle down. 

Life becomes mellow, Peter goes to school, has decathlon training and finally manages to persuade Ned in to forgiving him. after he’s forgiven, Peter takes Ned to his personal lab at the new Stark building and they proceed to blow up stuff until Tony yells at them to stop before the neighbors complain (it was 12 am). Peter and Ned also form a blooming friendship with MJ, who still looks at them like they are the biggest idiots she has ever seen. 

Life for Tony also eases up, Peter stays with him often now and that helps Tony sleep better at night, he improved Rhodey’s leg brace to such an extent that it seemed like the man have never been paralyzed in the first place. Tony also has the comfort of having less frequent nightmares, turns out therapy helps.   
(Spoiler for Black Panther)

Then T’Challa wants to introduce the world to Wakanda. 

________________  
Tony made sure that Peter didn’t find out about Tony’s new project. 

T’Challa had put his trust in Tony, the king had asked Tony to be one of the leading player in introducing Wakanda’s vast technology to the world and that meant that Tony had approval to learn everything tech in the kingdom, which was awesome, but on the Downside Tony knew he would have to face Steve sooner rather than never. 

And that day came quite quickly 

Tony was going to a meeting with Ross when he came face to face with America’s National icon. He didn’t know how to react. 

“Hello Tony,” said Steve. 

Phantom pains echoed in his chest but Tony replied “Steve.” 

“How have you been?” 

“Can we not,” Tony said softly. The wound that Steve had given him may have healed but the pain of the fight and betrayal still lingered. 

Steve gave a weary smile and walked away. He will win back Tony’s trust but in the meantime he would respect Tony’s wishes. 

After all, Steve knew how long recovery can take.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his visit to the Avengers Peter and his father have a fall out again but luckily May straightens their act and Peter and Tony settle down.

NOTE: This is the longer version of chapter 5 if need be skip the first few paragraphs and there is a spoiler from Black Panther 

After his visit to the Avengers Peter and his father have a fall out again but luckily May straightens their act and Peter and Tony settle down. 

Life becomes mellow, Peter goes to school, has decathlon training and finally manages to persuade Ned in to forgiving him. After he’s forgiven, Peter takes Ned to his personal lab at the new Stark building and they proceed to blow up stuff until Tony yells at them to stop before the neighbors complain (it was 12 am). Peter and Ned also form a blooming friendship with MJ, who still looks at them like they are the biggest idiots she has ever seen. 

Life for Tony also eases up, Peter stays with him often now and that helps Tony sleep better at night, he improved Rhodey’s leg brace to such an extent that it seemed like the man had never been paralyzed in the first place. Tony also has the comfort of having less frequent nightmares, turns out therapy helps.   
(Spoiler for Black Panther)

Then T’Challa wants to introduce the world to Wakanda. 

________________  
Tony made sure that Peter didn’t find out about Tony’s new project. 

T’Challa had put his trust in Tony, the king had asked Tony to be one of the leading player in introducing Wakanda’s vast technology to the world and that meant that Tony had approval to learn everything tech in the kingdom, which was awesome, but on the Downside Tony knew he would have to face Steve sooner rather than never. 

And that day came quite quickly 

Tony was going to a meeting with Ross when he came face to face with America’s National icon. He didn’t know how to react. 

“Hello Tony,” said Steve. 

Phantom pains echoed in his chest but Tony replied “Steve.” 

“How have you been?” 

“Can we not,” Tony said softly. The wound that Steve had given him may have healed but the pain of the fight and betrayal still lingered. The sharp taste of iron and the thud of the metal still haunts him. The fear of not seeing his boy again has Tony reaching out for Peter unconsciously.   
Buried deep in his sub conscious Tony see’s Steve as a threat.

Steve gave a weary smile and walked away. He will win back Tony’s trust but in the meantime he would respect Tony’s wishes. And although Tony thinks he hides it well, Steve could see his hands shaking. As soon as he is out of sight, Steve clutches his chest as the knife sharp feeling of guilt slices through his chest in quick short bursts.

He hates bullies but why does he suddenly feel like one. Recovery takes time, but will Steve survive this guilt.

__________________________ 

Multitasking is dangerous, Peter learns that by almost being shot off a building by a princess. He wasn’t even doing anything wrong, just hanging upside down from a building that was undergoing reconstruction, how was he supposed to know that a foreign princess would see him as a threat. 

Really! Thank god for spider senses. 

“WOW!” 

“What the hell are you!” the girl yelled at him while still shooting him with…something.

“Will you stop that!” 

“No!” 

Peter presses down on his palm and clogs the mouth of the blaster with webbing causing the girl to yelp. 

“Cool it lady,” Peter screeches and is promptly head-butted. 

“PETER!” Tony’s voice comes. “What are you doing!” 

“She started it,” Peter yelled and pointed at a smug looking Shuri. 

Tony reached out and pulled off Peter’s (“Don’t worry,” Tony Said when Peter resisted) and tipped his son’s head back, blood slowly trickling down his nose. 

“What is that thing Tony,” Shuri demanded and she took of her blasters and poked Peters webbing. 

“Oh, he’s my son,” Tony said absentmindedly and checked if the super solider healing had kicked in. 

____________________


	7. Chapter 7

Fear was something Tony trained out of himself when he was a child. It was illogical to have fear in him whilst living with Howard and playing with explosives on a regular basis. The absence of fear had helped him in Afghanistan, flying the nuke into space, Ultron and may other scenarios and Tony was grateful for that. This lack of fear made him a great Avenger. 

Then shit happened. 

T’Challa’s invitation to spend some time in Wakanda was hard to refuse. It was more difficult to convince Peter to stay back at NewYork once he found out, and when Shuri found out that Tony was coming she made sure that Peter and Ned came as well. She made SURE. 

Tony was scared for his son. he knew it was irrational, but Tony was scared. Scared that Barnes was out there in Wakanda. He knew that Peter was more than capable in protecting himself and before Barnes can do anything, The Dora Milaje would neutralize him. But Tony was a father and irrational fear for his son is normal or that’s what Rhodey says. 

So Tony takes the full precaution including the Vibranium Spider suit. Anyone try to harm his son, they’d be killed before they could scratch Peter   
__________  
Tony landed on Wakandan soil for a second time this month. His first visit had him come face to face with Steve. Tony knew that the Avengers stayed in Wakanda for some time and that they are also helping T’Challa and would in no way harm him or his son but the thought of them set Tony on the edge. 

Shuri was at there to welcome them, ignoring Tony completely and immediately showing Peter and Ned a parody vine she made of her brother’s shoes. Tony leaves the cackling teenagers and goes to greet Lady Ramonda. 

“Your son looks just like you Stark,” she says. Her eyes are shining as she looks at Peter. “You have raised him well.” She continues and leads him towards the throne room. 

Even with her age she walks with an air of grace. Her white dress trails behind her as they move through the sleek looking corridor. She insists that he walk beside her. They briefly pass a room that has Barnes in it, talking to someone. Tony stiffens. 

“Do not worry Stark, Mr. Barnes assured that he will be on his best behavior.” 

“Forgive me but certain events have put me on the edge.” 

She hums and nod her head and opens the door to the throne room where Steve, T’Challa and Natasha wait. With a deep breath Tony steps in. 

They keep their talks strictly professional and down to the point. They go over the paper and scour over laws of different countries but they don’t mention the thick tension in the air. Hours pass by and Tony starts to fidget, wondering where Peter is what is he doing. 

“Is something wrong Stark?” T’Challa asks. 

Before Tony can answer Shuri drags a sputtering Peter and Ned in to the room. 

“…lax honestly you’d think he’d feed you to the panthers.”

“You have panthers?” Ned asks hesitantly 

“Maybe.” 

“Shuri, stop scaring our guests,” Romenda snaps. 

Tony notices a change in his son’s posture. His slumped up body is now rigid, back ramrod straight. His face becomes a blank mask. 

“Hello Your highness,” Peter greets the king and then turns to Steve, saying in frankly scary manner, 

“Captain.”


End file.
